1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium transport apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medium transport apparatuses are apparatuses for transporting a medium, such as a sheet, and are realized as, for example, printing apparatuses. Also, in such printing apparatuses serving as medium transport apparatuses, a medium detection sensor for detecting a medium is typically provided. As an example of such a medium detection sensor, there is a sensor having a lever that is rotatably arranged in the middle of a transport path of a medium and a photo-interrupter that changes the signal level of a detection signal in accordance with operation of this lever (see JP-A-8-259037).
When the medium detection sensor that has a lever and a photo-interrupter is used, a space in which this medium detection sensor can be attached is needed. As a result, there is a problem that this sensor is not suitable for miniaturization of medium transport apparatuses. Here, a configuration in which a medium is directly detected by a photo-interrupter is considered in order to achieve miniaturization. However, in the configuration in which the photo-interrupter is simply used in this way, a medium may become caught in the photo-interrupter and hindrance to transport may occur.